Miyaji's Love Story
by harimau.hujan
Summary: Misteri kisah cinta Miyaji. Anak-anak Shuutoku menjadi detektif! WARNING! Typo (s), OOC, gaje, garing. NO-PAIRING! Cover is not mine!


"Ya, say… ntar ketemuan sepulang klub, ya."

'_Eh? Say?_' mata Takao membesar. Point guard tim basket Shuutoku itu menajamkan telinga sampai runcing seperti telinga elf (?).

"Ah, nggak kok. Aku nggak mungkin selingkuh," si pirang tertawa, "Ada-ada aja kamu. Kan cintaku selamanya ada bersamamu, sayang."

'_Astaga, Miyaji-senpai! Ternyata kamu sudah pandai bercinta…_'

"Nah, kututup, ya. Bilang makasih ke mama. Sampai nanti!"

KLIK!

Takao buru-buru ngibrit sebelum Miyaji menyadari keberadaannya.

.

**MIYAJI'S LOVE STORY**

_misteri kisah cinta Miyaji Kiyoshi_

.

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket** by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic** by **ME, harimau-suka-hujan**

**Genre :** mystery, humor

**Warning!** Typo, OOC, gaje, garing

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

"Kau serius?!" Otsubo membelalakkan matanya. Takao mengangguk cepat.

"Ung! Aku dengar sendiri Miyaji-senpai bilang begitu! Tunggu, aku ada rekamannya." Takao merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan HP bermerk (?) dan memutar sebuah rekaman.

"Astaga, si Miyaji. Sudah kuduga dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Ternyata Miyaji laku juga…" gumam Kimura, yang mungkin gak pernah laku. Sabar ya, nak.

"Dengan siapa dia … bukannya aku peduli dengan Miyaji-senpai, nanodayo." dasar penganut tsundere tingkat akut.

"Nah, itu yang aku tidak tahu." Takao memelankan suaranya, "Karena itu, aku mengajak kalian untuk bermain detektif-detektifan. Yang berhasil menyelesaikan kasus ini pertama akan ditraktir oleh yang lainnya."

"Baiklah," tanpa banyak tingkah, anggota regular basket Shuutoku segera menyetujuinya.

.

"Miyaji-senpai!" sapa Takao.

"Oh, Takao-kun. Kenapa?" balas Miyaji sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Miyaji-senpai kok senyum-senyum. Ada apa, sih?" tanya Takao penasaran.

"Heh? Ah, nggak. Lagi senang aja. Soalnya hari ini aku ada rencana jalan-jalan sama my soulmate…" Miyaji bling-bling.

'_Soulmate_?' Takao makin penasaran. Ketika dia hendak bertanya lagi, Otsubo langsung menegur.

"HEY! FOKUS KE LATIHAN! JANGAN BANYAK NGOBROL!"

"Maaf!" keduanya kembali fokus ke latihan.

.

"Midorima," panggil Kimura.

"Ng?" Midorima membalas.

"Manggil aja."

GUBRAK!

"Kirain."

"Soalnya aku jarang muncul di sini, jadi biar aku bisa diperhatikan, aku harus banyak omong, seperti Takao itu loh." Kimura pasang pose pis (?), kebayang gak?

"Senpai, sebaiknya senpai jadi diri sendiri saja, nanodayo." kata Midorima masih dengan muka _stoic_-nya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku perhatian dengan Kimura-senpai, nodayo."

"Dasar tsundere. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu udah ada strategi untuk mengungkap rahasia Miyaji?" tanya Kimura.

"Itu bukan urusanku, nanodayo." balas kouhai berambut lumut itu, membuat Kimura ingin sekali melemparkan mobil ke mukanya.

"Ah. Sudahlah. Lanjutkan latihanmu."

"Ini lagi mau latihan. Kimura-senpai saja yang mengganggu, nodayo."

"URUSAI. LATIHAN CEPAT!"

.

"Miyaji…"

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku kan gak membuat kesalahan!" Miyaji protes.

"Bukan begitu. Aku mau tanya sesuatu." kata Otsubo.

"Hah? Kamu mau tanya apa?" tanya Miyaji.

"Akhir-akhir ini, siapa yang sering kamu telpon?"

"Otsubo kepo."

"Beritahu aja, deh. Ntar aku kasi nanas."

"Oke." mudah banget disogok. "Aku jadi sering nelpon mama. Kayaknya aku _home sick_, lah."

"Hah? _Home sick_? Emang kamu gak balik ke rumah apa?"

"Balik, kok. Hanya saja… ada sesuatu yang membuatku selalu kangen rumah."

"Sesuatu itu?" Otsubo bertanya.

"Ih, kepo deh." Miyaji mendengus, "Lebih baik sambung latihan, kan? Aku gak mau membuat kesalahan lagi."

Dan si pirang itu melenggang pergi.

'_Cih, dasar Miyaji. Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan ditraktir teman-teman_!' umpat Otsubo dalam hati.

.

"Miyaji."

"Kenapa, Kimura?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hhh, silahkan…" Miyaji mendesah.

"Apa kau sedang merindukan seseorang sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja, lah …"

"Nggak ah. Ntar rahasiaku bocor pula. Padahal aku udah pakai N*Dr*p, ituloh, yang iklannya ada orang mau tidur terus merengek 'boco, boco'." kata Miyaji _out-of-topic_.

Dasar korban iklan.

"Itu mah gak ada hubungan sama sekali."

"Ada kok. Kubilang, aku udah pakai N*Dr*p supaya rahasiaku gak bocor." Kimura langsung melakukan demonstrasi _headbang_ ke ring basket (?)

"Miyajiiiii~" kali ini Kimura menggunakan serangan moe, "Kasi tau, dongg … "

"Iiiih, Kimura mirip lekong!" Miyaji gelindingan. Kemudian dia pergi mencari toa dan berteriak, "HOOOI, SEMUAAA! TAU GAAKK?! SI KIMURA ITU LEKONG LHO!"

Dan pengumuman mendadak itu membuat Kimura dendam kesumat terhadap Miyaji.

'_Sialan kau, Miyaji. Awas saja nanti, kalau aku berhasil membuka rahasiamu! Kubeberkan ke seluruh jagat raya!_' Kimura bersumpah dalam hatinya.

.

"Miyaji-senpaaaaiii~!"

"Takao-kun!"

"Miyaji-senpaaaaiii~~!"

"Takao-kuun!"

"ADUH!"

BRAK! Keduanya bertabrakan.

"Yaah, benjol deh… hiks, hiks, apa kata dunia?" Takao langsung crying, dan mendadak dia meniru iklan yang sayangnya udah kadaluwarsa.

"Duuh, maaph, maaph. Aku kebablasan." Miyaji nyengir.

"Lah, kebablasan? Ganti baju, lah, senpai." ucap Takao polos.

"Hah?"

"Ntar baunya nyebar."

DUAAKKK! Takao langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan telak.

.

"Miyaji-senpai."

"Apa?" sepertinya senpai pirangnya ini sedang badmood.

"Aku mau tanya."

"Kenapa hari ini semua orang kepo?" Miyaji meratapi nasibnya.

"Karena Miyaji-senpai tidak membawa _lucky item_, nanodayo, sehingga ditimpa sial seperti ini." balas sang shooter #1 Miracle Generation yang sangat mempercayai ramalan Oha-Asa itu.

"_Lucky item_, ndasmu." balas Miyaji kesal.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Miyaji-senpai sibuk. Ada apa, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Tuh kan. Semua kepo dan menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak bermutu. Ada apa dengan semua orang?"

"…"

"Lagipula, kenapa harus aku yang ditanya-tanya, kenapa tidak Otsubo atau Kimura, atau pelatih sekalian."

"…"

"Aku dikacangin lagi!"

"…"

"Hello, dimana-mana, kacang itu murah. Kenapa saat bersamamu mahal?"

"Miyaji-senpai, aku nggak jualan kacang, nanodayo."

"Ah ya, kacang apalah. Pokoknya aku sebel banget sama semua orang hari ini."

"…"

"Udah, aku pergi." Miyaji berlalu. Sementara Midorima berpikir, kenapa nasib tidak berpihak padanya? Apa karena dia tidak membawa _lucky item_ berukuran jumbo?

.

.

.

"AKHH! AKU NYERAAHH!" jerit Takao frustasi.

"Aku juga! Aku gak mau berurusan dengan si nenas sialan itu!" Kimura ikutan _high-tension_. Yah, wajar sih. Cowok mana yang gak marah dibilang lekong?

"Sabar, sabar. Sabar itu subur, subur itu makmur, makmur itu sumur, sumur itu kecebur." kata Otsubo mencoba menenangkan, tapi sepertinya dia salah kalimat, eh?

"Sssshhhtt… Miyaji-senpai hendak pulang ke rumahnya, nodayo." bisik Midorima, "Bukan berarti aku memperhatikan Miyaji-senpai, nanodayo."

Dan keempat anak Shuutoku itu langsung mengekor sang SF tim basket mereka. Miyaji santai-santai saja, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan teman-temannya, walaupun dari mereka ada yang bertubuh gempal dan berisi (baca : Otsubo).

"Lalalala… mama! Aku pulang!" Miyaji berlari menyongsong mamanya yang sedang menyiram tanaman.

"Wah, Kiyo-chan udah pulang. Pine-chan menunggumu di kamar …" mama Miyaji tersenyum.

"Oke. Aku ke dalam dulu, ya, Ma!" dan Miyaji ngibrit ke kamarnya, menemui sang pujaan hati.

"PINE-CHAN!"

.

Keempat anak Shuutoku itu pulang dengan ekspresi datar. _Facepalm_.

Ketika mereka mengetahui, bahwa 'pacar'nya Miyaji itu ternyata …

.

.

.

Sebuah boneka nanas. Pineapple-chan.

.

**#OWARI#**

Berakhirlah fic gaje ini.

Apa pendapat minna-san tentang fic ini? Lucu? Garing? Memuaskan?

Rain akan tunggu tanggapan minna-san melalui **review**, ya!

Cheriooo! ^^


End file.
